


Chico Lindo

by Alan52Eden



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Actitudes extrañas y absurdas, Actitudes pesada, Ah sexoO hahaha, Au Punk, Au yandere, Bienvenido seas, Escenas Sexuales, Fandom Green Eggs and Ham, Fanfic ficticio, Guy estupido, Herida, Lenguaje explícito y vulgar, M/M, Malos personajes, Menciones de personajes muertos, Menciones de sustancias nocivas como su consumo, Muerte de personajes, Narración explícita, Ni este el Sam que queremos, Oh este no es el Guy que queremos, Recuerdos, Sam lastima, Sam x Guy - Freeform, Sexo, Si aun con todas etiquetas entras, Traumas del pasado, Violencia Extrema, relación tóxica, sexo rudo, una mierda bastante horrible, ¿No Gore? no entres entonces
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alan52Eden/pseuds/Alan52Eden
Summary: -Nacemos enfermos, amor- Irene acarició las mejillas redondas de su preciado hijo, lágrimas mezcladas con vino tinto mancharan el asfalto.-Pero tú no, mi niño- la madre I am confiesa con la dulce voz que la caracteriza.-Tan hermoso como una flor- murmura llena de devoción hacia su hijo, beso los cachetes infantiles, su nariz gordita y luego la suave frente del Who –pero estás lleno de veneno--¡Eres un castigo Sam I am!--¡Serás el verdugo de cualquiera que te conozca!--¡Estás maldito! ¡Estás maldito Sam I am-Luego se esfumó.
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Día

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! Yo de nuevo je, estaba aburrido y en mi fandom resuena el Au caníbal como el Yandere, dos aunque siendo sincero me atraparon y si, escribiré de ambos pues porque no he encontrado algo para de leer de este par en este au.  
> ¡Adoro a Guy punk! ugh no se, me encanta imaginarlo igual de amargado u triste actualmente pero al menos aqui se tiene que vestir normal.  
> ¡ Advertencia ! Este es un trabajo violento, con actitudes distintas y personajes enfermos mentalmente, ninguna de sus actitudes son correctas ni mucho menos estoy de acuerdo con ellas. El acoso nunca estará bien en ningún sentido, si piensas asi consiguete una cita con un psicólogo.  
> Sin mas charlas, disfruten.

El sol es ardiente, los árboles tan secos están que sus ramas ya no dan para más y el ambiente fresco está ausente, solo algunos valientes saldrían a enfrentar tan tortuoso clima.

Irene I am y su pequeño hijo de ocho años Samuel I am. Había algo peculiar en la mujer cabe destacar su gran maletín marrón que sujetaba con tanta ambición, como si en algún momento alguien llegara a arrebatárselo. Su ancha sonrisa temblaba, sus ojos eran opacos, oscuros y sin brillo. Por dentro ella sentía como sus entrañas se devoraban unas a otras, el sudor excesivo le recorría de la frente hasta las patas, cualquiera que la hubiera visto en esas condiciones habría pegado un grito.

La mortal caminata terminó, bajo la gloriosa sombra de un árbol de naranperas se escondieron, Irene se arrodillo hasta la estatura de su primogénito.

Sus labios temblaron y después musito:

 **-Nacemos enfermos, amor-** Irene acarició las mejillas redonditas de su preciado hijo, lagrimas mezcladas con vino tinto mancharan el asfalto.

 **-Pero tú no, mi niño-** la madre I am confiesa con la dulce voz que la caracteriza.

 **-Tan hermoso como una flor-** murmura llena de devoción hacia su hijo, beso los cachetes infantiles, su nariz gordita y luego la suave frente del Who **–pero estás lleno de veneno-**

El caluroso escenario cambia drásticamente de clima, frío esta.

**-¡Eres un castigo Sam I am!-**

**-¡Serás el verdugo de cualquiera que te conozca!-**

**-¡Estás maldito! ¡Estás maldito Sam I am-**

La luz se desvanece y el recuerdo incierto de su madre se vuelve polvo, Sus últimas palabras fue lo único que retumbara por su mente en días, todos se fueron, todos menos el.

Despertó.

Su paladar se sentía amargo y su mirada estaba cansada, limpio el sudor que colgaba del costado de su cabeza para luego susurrar.

**-Otro día, otro infierno-.**


	2. Froot Loops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah estoy bastante cansado pero satisfecho con el episodio, si notan cualquier error o alguna corrección es mas si quieren opinar nunca duden de dejar un comentario, sufro de una leve dislexia y algunas veces se me pasan errores, no es ocasional peero, ya saben, prevención je.

Para Sam, la vida con su madre fue tan trágica como una telenovela extranjera.

Samuel, su padre era un sujeto grandote, pasado de peso pero fuerte, intimidante pero sobre todo era un borracho. Un bravucón que violentaba contra su hermosa madre y contra él, ebrio y adicto a " _pastillas especiales_ " fanático el póker, las frituras y la lucha libre.

**-Un cerdo-**

Su madre, oh su querida madre, quien siempre sacrificaba su pelaje para mantenerlo a salvo de las botellas que Samuel arrojaba en dirección a Sam.

**-Era una gran mujer-**

Sam la entiende, comprende porque lo abandonó en el orfanato " _Drums_ " cuando apenas era un Who cachorro revoltoso, no recordaba su apariencia, ni su aroma, mucho menos su nombre más siempre recordará los gritos de odio, que fueron para él en una especie de retorcido discurso de despedida.

Lo único que Sam recuerda con la misma intensidad desde la primera noche en el orfanato fue el sentimiento de abandono.

Abandono

 **-Odio ... -** antes de que Sam continuara su diálogo, tres golpes suaves interrumpieron la expulsión de amargo dolor que estaba a nada de salir de él **\- a Michael-**

Su cara de disgusto incrementó notablemente porque Michael seguía tocando con mucha insistencia **-maldito zorro caliente-** reclamó bastante bajo para no ser escuchado, desempolvó sus hombros y fingió como si fuera todo el odio y rencor había desvanecido de su pequeño cuerpo, abrió la puerta saliente de manera infantil.

 **-¡Miguel! Pasa, lo siento por tarde estaba ocupado -** Michael tan tonto como siempre le creyó a su pequeño Who, su dulce y tierno Who, solo _**suyo**_ .

**-¿Tienes hambre? -**

_Mama de My chemical Romance_ retumbaba entre las cuatro paredes del garaje de sus padres, el limpio sitio donde sus padres guardaban cosas viejas ahora estaba inundado por una nube de humo producto de las pipas que eran prendidas con tanta necesidad, Guy junto a sus grandes amigos fumaban marihuana y reían como los jóvenes de dieciséis años despreocupados que eran.

Se preguntarán ¿quién fumaba marihuana en la casa de sus propios padres? Pues ese era Guy Am I, un Knox tan apuesto como rebelde, socarrón y sarcástico con ropa usualmente de cuero negro, su pelaje naranja contrastaba con la cresta púrpura para nada llamativa, para todos; él era un ensueño, era el cliché exacto de Bad Boy que todos vemos en las películas y que también muchos desean tener en la vida real.

Claudia, una cercana amiga del Knox ( _quien también era la menos afectada por las sustancias_ ) le preguntó **-¿Irás a la fiesta de Clyde? -** antes de contestar, Guy dejó escapar una nube de humo luego ríe **-por supuesto que sí, el idiota siempre hace buenas fiestas-**

 **-Biiien hombre, siempre es más divertido cuando estás tú-** sostiene con admiración Claudia, eso sumó puntos en el ego del Knox quien le sonrió como respuesta, tal vez era la marihuana o su gigante ego lo que volvió a Guy alguien ciego pues nunca ha notado que la admiración de su amiga es un enamoramiento puro.

Y ya que mencionamos amor...

**-Ah...M-Michael -**

Sus latidos corrían de un lado a otro totalmente emocionados, un hilo de saliva caía de sus labios pues su placer era celestial. **-Mi-Michael más despacio ah...-** imploro el más joven, los grandes colmillos que se aferraban a su piel no eran tan bien recibidos pero obvio era que el zorro no se detendría **-¡Joder Michael para! -** grito Sam I am proporcionándole un palmazo al idiota que tenía encima alejándose de él, Michael se masajeo levemente y río despreocupado.

 **-Lo siento, me deje llevar-** se disculpa sin una pizca de vergüenza en su filosa sonrisa, Sam lo mira con gran molestia y bufa, necesitaba calmar el enojo creciente.

El depredador nuevamente se acerca a su indefensa presa y ataca, con besos, lamiendo cada parte de ese delicioso cuerpo, tocando todo lo que sus garras logren atrapar, quería comerse al chico de un bocado pues todo en Sam I am siempre será hermoso, era su vicio, sus labios eran la pizca de emoción en su aburrida vida, los dulces gemidos que llegaban sólo para sus oídos eran lo que ansiaba cada fin de semana, la pequeña boca del Who donde siempre ponía su gran **—mierda Sam...Ah te sientes tan jodidamente bien-**

La calentura abrazaba la latente anatomía y succionaba volviéndose como un baile donde los pies entraban una y salía otra vez, bajo el gran zorro feroz estaba el Who de pelaje blanco, gimiendo casi tan alto como pudiese, sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas rosadas junto a su lengua hacia afuera, jadeando como si ambos fueran unos animales en celo.

_Éxtasis, placer y amor, amor violento, posesivo, territorial._

Luego el clímax.

Cinco minutos después el olor a sexo salvaje se dispersó de la habitación, mientras Sam seguía varado en su vieja cama, Michael se abrochaba sus pantalones, Sam rodeó hasta quedar a lado del zorro sentado sobre el mueble.

 **-Hoy te luciste, guapo-** Michael se siente halagado y alza el mentón con clara arrogancia **\- esperare ansioso el próximo fin de semana-** arrastró las palabras en sensualidad, Michael busca sonreír mucho más pero no es posible, se despiden y el zorro desaparece de su departamento.

Azotando la puerta la sonrisa risueña en Sam recae a una mueca de asco y se limpió el beso en la mejilla que anteriormente le dieron **-Imbécil asqueroso-**

Camino a su cocina para preparar su desayuno, el sexo asqueroso con Michael siempre lo dejaba con hambre e insatisfecho, siempre le hacía creer que llegaba al orgasmo cuando la mini verga del zorro no le hacía ni cosquillas, pobre de Sandra, la prometida de el idiota ese al tenerlo como compañero de cama, sintió escalofríos al imaginar la frustración sexual de la mujer.

Pero al menos sería otro mes sin pagar la renta del departamento.

**-Mh huevos verdes con jamón-.**

Sam suele irritarse de distintas y muchas maneras, no es algo que él pueda controlar o quiera hacerlo, solo suceden y ya, hacer enfadar al pequeño Who es como ponerse una soga al cuello.

Él es Sam I am, un joven quien por lujo vive solo más sin embargo debe estudiar, trabajar y pagar sus mismos estudios que tan dificultosamente ha conseguido mantener. Es un buen alumno, de hecho uno de los mejores en su clase, no quiere presumir pero ** **—** El mejor alumno de la clase no puede llegar tarde – **dicho y alistado, se marcha. Era de gran prioridad hoy más que nunca llegar temprano pues tendrá que hacer entrega de una importante documentación en departamento de Tesorería, donde recoges o dejas documentación para la preparatoria.

Una gran desventaja del lugar siempre era su ** **—** Larga fila…- **el aire se escapó en un aliento sorprendido, había demasiadas personas formadas en una solo ventanilla ¿Cuánto tardarían? ¡El moriría si no entregaba la documentación! Pero bajo una sonrisa sensata en la fila se formó.

Al menos una ventaja tenía, su puntualidad e inquietud por retrasarse en algo le impidió llegar a una hora exacta por ende, llegó cuarenta minutos antes del límite de entrega; suspiro tranquilo pues no quería tratar las consecuencias de molestarse tan temprano.

Más las cosas no salen como Sam planea, vaya, eso es lo que más lo hace enfadar de todo, que sus planes no salgan justamente como él quiere. Y así fue esta vez, estaba a una sola persona de pasar aun restando quince minutos antes del límite, con una mueca feliz el paso.

**-Disculpe, vine a dejar esta carpeta para el consejo-**

**《¿Qué?》**

**-Oh claro, ya lo atiendo-** la mujer tecleo unas cuantas veces más y desocupa pregunto **-¿A algún alumno en especial?-**

 **-S… **—**** pero fue interrumpido antes de que la afirmación pisara la “ _i_ ” y esa interrupción tiene nombre, un gorro rojo, un peculiar tamaño y un ceño muy fruncido **– Yo estaba formado primero-** su tono es calmado aunque su pie golpeando sucesivamente el piso diga lo contrario.

 **-Oh hombre ¡no te vi!-** habló el hombre con barba con lentes, su tono despreocupado solo alimenta una negativa emoción.

 **-Dije que yo llegue primero-** los puños del Who se estamparon y cerraron, apretando bastante fuerte, el resto que hace fila mira atento de una posible disputa.

 **-Será rápido niño- l** a mofa, la burla, la manera en que el adulto se ríe de él es suficiente, Sam saltó y gritó **\- ¡Yo estaba primero!-** del atuendo elegante el jaloneo y dejando atónitos a todos, a su maestro Sam golpeó.

Excelente manera de empezar la mañana.

Ahora tenía un reporte por dejarle un ojo morado al profesor. Agradece a su gran suerte pues a cualquier otro alumno lo hubiesen expulsado más no él, no podían echar al niño prodigio, con una madre tan trabajadora que no tiene tiempo para él y menos tiene él tiempo pues también trabaja para pagar su colegiatura, pobre niño, no lo echaron del instituto aunque arrogara alguien del balcón del segundo piso.

Sentado en una silla de madera atornillada a la pared, Sam esperaba impaciente, su cara arruinada por una mirada enojada y sus dientes chocando unos con otros, su pie, por defecto sigue golpeando el suelo. Debería marcharse, irse y no tener que asistir a esa estúpida sesión con la psicóloga Martina…pero no podía, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Su paz se interrumpió cuando una sombra alta, semi ancha y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cubrió la luz, alzó la mirada para ver quién se trataba más se le adelantó.

 **-¡Soy Clyde!-** la horrible voz del nefasto chico (quien tuvo el descaro de guiñarle el ojo) saludo con un apretón de manos, Sam acepto.

**-Soy Sam, Sam I am-**

**-Lo sé, escuché que le pateaste el culo al profesor Steff-** recapitula…¿Clyde? Si, Clyde, con una gran emoción, una emoción que solo expulsamos cuando conocemos a alguien que admiramos **-¡Te admiro! Ese viejo estúpido me reprobó en su clase-**

 **《Me pregunto porque…》** el comentario en su mente fue sarcástico más su mirada paciente niega el hecho y responde **–Lo sé, por eso patee su viejo trasero-** la juguetona voz de Sam a Clyde le agrada por ello, hace la siguiente acción.

**-Tendré una fiesta…-**

**-¿Y quieres que vaya?-**

**-Exacto _Garçon mignon-_**

Sam lo mira con sorpresa llena de ternura, una reacción común ante una frase en idioma distinto y sonríe encantado **–solo dame tu número a cambio, te doy la dirección-** treta el atractivo Clyde y le encanta que el Who albino se sonroje bruscamente, tan tierno es el chico y espera a que el joven termine de escribir su número **–gracias, espero verte en la fiesta-.**

 **-Oh, ahí estaré Clinton-** despide Sam con una palma alzada en movimiento y una sonrisa discreta, Clyde se va dándole la espalda para que el chico lindo no vea sus ojos brillar con una sonrisa de estrellas.

Sam nauseas tiene y no comprende como una plática casual evolucionó a una situación donde él le da su número a un idiota que ni siquiera tiene una pronunciación decente en francés. **–Eres un estúpido Sam-**

Quiere patearse a sí mismo mas no tiene más tiempos para sus deseos de ahorcarse así mismo, pues la puerta es abierta justamente cuando su expresión es en forma de reclamo y luego se desliza a una sonrisa nerviosa.

**-Puedes pasar Sam-**

La voz compasiva de Martina, Sam la detesta.

**-Me enteré que golpeaste a tu maestro-**

Sentando ante la imponente figura, Sam jugó con sus nudillos nervioso y miro el suelo afligido **-¿Algo sucedió en casa? La gente que te vio dijo que incluso antes de que el señor Steff llegara te notabas bastante desesperado-** presiona la profesional más su tono es cuidadoso para no sonar exigente. El jadeo afligido que Sam libera preocupa a la maestra pues después de esto, el llanto quebrado lo acompaña, Sam nunca había llorado en ninguna sesión suya.

 **-Estoy tan preocupado por mamá…ella se pone cada vez peor y-y –** un grito silencioso escapo de sus labios, la miró con la desesperación marcada en su rostro, sus mejillas tan mullidas manchadas de lágrimas con sus labios titubeantes, tan frágil se veía Sam I am que la lastima invadió el frágil corazón de la doctora **– discutí con ella l-le dije que no importaba si dejaba mis estud-dios…oh pero es una mujer t-tan necia –** un toque de risa triste basta para que la doctora reprima un sollozo tras sus palmas, ajusta sus lentes para no perder su postura profesional y continua escuchando.

 **-Estaba muy enojado ¡no quiero que ella se sacrifique más por mí! No si eso la lleva a ponerse t-tan mal…- s** us lágrimas Sam limpio con suavidad y su garganta ardía de tanto sollozar, sus ojos decepcionados veían con intensidad a la doctora quien guardaba silencio, para sellar su propio acto murmuró tras una voz quebrada pero en un intento de escucharse fuerte susurra:

**-No soportaría p-perderla…no soy tan fuerte-**

Su mirada cae al techo y desciende al suelo, sus últimas lágrimas escabullen tras un último sollozo **–no quería reaccionar así pero…todo está mal ahora-**

_La perra se tragó todo su teatro._

**-Sam desconocía esta situación ¿Por qué no agendaste cita conmigo?-**

**-¿Qué cree que hacía en la fila? Además de que debía entregar unos documentos-** Sam enseño discreto la documentación y sonrió de lado, avergonzado **– lo siento mucho doctora Martina, nunca volverá a pasar-** prometió y sus ojos la miraron con firmeza, ella le creía, todos lo hacían.

**-Bien Sam, ¿algo más de lo que quieres hablar?-**

Sam se mira dudoso, tan tímido era el joven Who, responde de unos segundos asintiendo con la cabeza.

Fuera de tiempo aun así le permitieron entregar la documentación, sus puños se habrían contraído dolorosamente ante la notificación ¿¡Hizo tanto escándalo por nada!? Una mueca muy apenas asemejada a una sonrisa salió, se repitió a mismo que aquello que sucedió con el maestro no se repetiría, nunca.

Perdió las pocas horas en las que se mantenía en el plantel con su sesión con la psicóloga Martina, detesta los sábados pues a algún loco que creyó buena idea permitir clases los sábados también, aunque fueran de pocas horas; personas como el que trabajan perdiendo más horas extras por estar encerrados en un instituto, pero su día de descanso fue concedido hoy así que desde las cinco del medio día tenía libre.

Aunque Sam deteste escuchar ser llamado ingenuo, lo es en ciertos aspectos, como cuál que el tan muchacho Clarice olvidaría mandarle la dirección de la fiesta. Después del tercer mensaje, Sam molesto arrojó el celular en su cama y cambio de habitación, se iría a dormir al puto piso si era necesario con tal de descansar un poco.

Las horas bailan y cambian cuando sueñas como caes de un edificio u estas en pleno apocalipsis zombie, de hecho, su sueño era bastante interesante, al parecer Sam comandaba a una resistencia y ahora estaban ideando el plan perfecto para derrocar a los rebeldes contra su resistencia para deshacerse de una vez de esos sucios hijos de perra. Pero como todo gran sueño fue interrumpido, un ruido que no despertaría a la persona con mejor oído del mundo pero si lo levanto a él, jadeante miro a todos lados. El control de la televisión se había caído y gritó **-¡Control de mierda! Jódete tú y tu…um…ah necesito agua-** se levantó para caminar a su cocina, mientras bebía acaricio sus desordenados mechones, se sentía bastante adormilado y con intenciones de dormir hasta que se cansara de hacerlo, solo comería un poco para luego volver a dormir.

_**-Hello, hello, hello there-** _

_**-Hello my baby!-** _

_**-Hello my honey!-** _

Tan pronto su oído atrapó la canción corrió hacia su habitación, pues a su celular llamaban y de una emergencia podría tratarse, sin fijarse siquiera el nombre del contacto, Sam contestó.

 **-¿Hola?-** la mueca alarmada de Sam cayó bruscamente y se volvió una de gran molestia **–Soy Clyde haha ¿me recuerdas chico?-** podría en estos momentos arrogar el aparato por la ventana y gritar mientras pateaba cosas, mas no lo hizo y se contuvo, un suspiro caliente como leña recién prendida salió para luego contestar **-¿Uh si? ¿Clyde verdad?-**

**-¡El mismo! Hombre preguntaba si vendrías a la fiesta…son las nueve sabes-**

Sus ojos rodaron como un par de aceitunas colina abajo y el tono ingenuo jugo en su garganta **\- ¡Clyde lo había olvidado! Lo siento tanto, trabajo después de salir de la preparatoria, recién acabo de llegar-** excusa perfecta, el chico Clinton se compadecería del pobre Sam y lo dejaría quedarse a descansar.

**-¡Genial! ¿Eso significa que podrás venir?-**

Pero olvida un detalle, su generación es _estúpida_.

**-Si ah…voy por mi chaqueta y te veré allá-**

Colgó con fuerza sin permitir recibir una respuesta y exhalo con demasiada fuerza, tomaría un baño tan largo como su cuerpo pidiera, después pensaría en si asistir o no.

El reloj en su viejo móvil marco a las diez en punto y Sam no daba pistas de siquiera llegar, los ojos caídos del anfitrión llamaron la atención de Claudia, se alejó del círculo de la conversación para sentarse a lado de Clyde.

**-Hey chico ¿estás bien?-**

Los ojos de cachorro triste la miraron y hablaron por él, Claudia su mueca mezcló en una sonrisa y preocupación, bebió el último trago de su vaso, luego dijo **\- Es ese chico amm… ¿Ramón?-**

Clyde frunció el ceño molesto, Claudia intenta reír para hacerle creer que brome **a –estoy jugando hombre sé que él se llam—**

**-¡Sam!-**

Clyde gritó alejándose y dejando a Claudia con la palabra en la boca.

Odiaba el contacto, que un bastardo desconocido que apesta a cigarrillos, frituras y alcohol mucho menos era de su agrado **-¡Creí que no llegarías!-**

 **-Oh sí, estaba a nada de arrojarse del segundo piso-** señala Claudia en burla.

 **《Mierda, debí haberme parado en esa tienda》** la conciencia de Sam lamenta más Sam externo ríe tímidamente **–lamento mucho haber tardado, solo que mamá es muy sobreprotectora-**

 **-¡Debe ser una excelente chef!-** halaga Clyde y Sam sonríe tenso, oh no, no ese piropo de nuevo **–porque hizo un bizcocho hermoso-** el asco como la vergüenza ajena nunca se había sentido tan intensa como en ese momento, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y miró sorprendido al sujeto frente a él, Claudia en un acto piadoso rompió la tensión del momento diciendo **–ignoralo, está ebrio-.**

Sam le sonrió con una sincera gratitud, no quería estar aquí y deseaba irse, la música era demasiado fuerte, el lugar estaba repleto de gente que no conocía ni quería sumando un idiota con frases tan asquerosamente usadas intentando llevárselo a la cama, opto por lo mejor, ignorarlo e intentar hablar con la joven chica. **– Soy Sam I am ¿y tú?-**

**-Claudia Shee, dime ¿te he visto antes?-**

Oh claro que sí, probablemente en el video que subieron de el a la plataforma de Twitter golpeando a una autoridad **– puede que sí…-** responde bajo e incómodo, pero Claudia tiene una memoria fotográfica y busca entre todo lo que vio hoy, Sam está perdido y lo sabe cuándo el rostro pensativo de Claudia se ilumina.

 **-¡Cierto! ¡Tú golpeaste a la perra de Steff!-** la chica soltó una sonora carcajada y Sam rió con ella, sus dedos sudaban de la tensión en su cuerpo. **–Es mi ídolo-** musita con admiración Clyde mas Sam lo ignora.

**-Hombre ven, tengo unos amigos que querían conocer al pequeño que por fin puso en su lugar a ese bastardo-**

Sam prefirió ser llamado pequeño que quedarse con el bobo de Clyde, caminaron por la casa y rió aliviado de que Clyde no fuera tras su pelaje, Claudia le ofreció un vaso rojo con quién sabrá que cosas y negó con una sonrisa simple, Claudia lo vio en decepción más sin embargo desistió y se hizo cargo ella misma de la bebida. **–Chicos ¡miren a quien encontré!-** es su manera de abrirse paso al grupo que socializaba en un círculo.

La mayoría de ellos con cuero u ropa negra vestía, miradas intimidantes y serias al ver al colorido Who enfrente de ellos, tan pequeño era Sam que daban ganas de pisarlo.

**-¡Es Sam! El niño que pateó a Steff-**

Los ojos negativos cambiaron a positivamente y en Sam crecía el hormigueo de tanta atención, luego uno de ellos habla **–merecido lo tenía-** y es apoyado por el grupo de jóvenes dejando salir entre ellos sus sucios secretos.

 **-A mí me pidió acostarme con él sino se encargaría de reprobarme-** hablo una chica con gran molestia y Sam escuchó atento, un segundo testimonio siguió **-¿Enserio? Jodido pedófilo, a mí me invitó a salir y a cambio me subía la calificación-** hablo un chico con detonante asco y así, más verdades siguieron cayendo.

**-Me pidió fotos-**

**-Intento tocarme-**

**-No dejó de acosarme durante un día-**

**-A mí me reprobó por no darle dinero-**

**-¿A quién estás haciendo mierda ahora?-** una voz atrás de Sam habló, descrita por la cabeza de Sam como áspera y grave, una voz parecida a la alguien bastante grande de edad así que sus ojos por instinto vieron hacia arriba. Sobre su cabeza sobresalía un pelaje naranja, ese chico de cresta morada que se llamaba Guy. **-¡Guy! ¿Te acuerdas de Sam? El del video, mira casi lo pisas viejo-** señala Claudia con una suave risita, Guy mira hacia debajo de la figura que estorbaba su paso, oh hombre el chico lo estaba viendo atónito. Grandes ojos brillantes, mejillas gorditas y una nariz igual de gordita, el pelaje albino que seguramente era muy suave, el chico era lindo.

 **-¿Es él? Eres un héroe pequeño-** Guy acarició sus cabellos con un suave desliz luego abrió paso para introducirse en la conversación nueva, dejando el tema y a Sam atrás. El bullicio entro ellos dio a entender a Sam que ya no era necesario estar ahí y que se podía ir tan pronto como apareció en la fiesta, de todos modos realmente a nadie le importaba.

Nadie noto cuando el Who albino desapareció, mencionó algo sobre ir a buscar algo para tomar que no fuera cerveza, nadie escucho y solo rieron, Sam solo miro el suelo y se marchó, así como tampoco nadie noto que a casa, él no llegó solo.

Hubo besos, rudos, suaves y posesivos, todo aquel que quisiera acostarse con él era por el hecho de querer sentir poder sobre alguien “ _indefenso_ ” y tan pequeño como lo es Sam. Aunque no niega que el sexo estuvo bien, no estaba satisfecho y mucho menos tener que recordar la cara del cerdo asqueroso con el cual se acostó, ni sus jadeos que parecían de un jabalí muriendo y como se sentía tan asqueroso el tacto lleno de sudor, tan pegajoso, tan, tan, tan indescriptible y que solo quería hacerlo volver a vomitar. Jalo la palanca del sanitario y salió a su cocina, alguien quería cereal con leche para desayunar.

**-¡Clyde! El desayuno está servido-**

Sam se sentó en la mesa frente al platón azul, el cuero crujió a su par Sam sonrió y bebió en silencio de la taza de té con manzanilla y miel de abeja junto a un par de tostadas secas, un manjar a sus ojos.

El chico de pelaje morado magenta llegó a la cocina y se sentó frente al hombrecillo a desayunar juntos, cereal de Froot Loops ****《** Jum, mi favorito **》****

 **-¿Sabes? Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú…-** Sam comienza y bebe de su taza bajo un aura seria, más Clyde no se da cuenta pues su cereal es delicioso.

**-Soy especial, cariño-**

**-Lo eres y mucho-** dejó su taza de lado más nunca la soltó de su mano, sus ojos parpadearon para luego mencionar **– tanto que estuviste todo el tiempo encima de mí para acostarte conmigo-** Clyde asiente masticando el cereal, atento a lo que quiere llegar el pequeño.

**-Eres una mierda despreciable y arruinaste mi noche por tu estúpida calentura, gracias Clinton-**

**-Es Clyde-**

**-¿Lo ves? Eres un idiota que no sabe escuchar y entender-** Sam busca calmarse, no alarmar al invitado más no se resiste pues está más que enojado **-¡Que no es no! Nunca sentí tanto asco al acostarme con alguien-** habla con rencor, con todo el rencor que se tenía guardado desde la noche anterior y golpeó la mesa sobresaltando a Clyde, el Knox frente a él busca que se calme **–Wow, wow, chico mira…me trajiste a tu departamento, eso ya es un sí quiero seguro-**

Eso colma la escasa paciencia de Sam, sus puños se aprietan y la taza en sus manos estalla, ahora su mano sangra y a Clyde asusta.

 **-Terminas tu apestoso cereal y te largaras de mi departamento-** sentencia bajo un susurro letal, el aura seria había cambiado a una siniestra que te pondría el pelaje de punta; A Clyde le sucedió y por eso, su chaqueta del sofá tomó para irse del sitio.

Miro sus palmas, sudaban inmensas gotas del líquido agrio y su frente caliente estaba, sin mencionar lo frágiles que sentía sus piernas.

 **-Claro, si es que logras llegar a la puerta-** la infantil voz tras su espalda termina de ser la cereza en su malestar, sus labios tiemblan y su corazón va a estallar en cualquier momento.

**–Tengo un problema con pulgarras, son asquerosas como tú-**

Y da un paso más cerca.

**-Invaden el espacio personal, como tú-**

Dialoga tan encantador como ayer lo fue cuando su número le dio.

**-Y se mueren con un potente veneno, como tú-**

Los nervios golpearon a Clyde en su estómago, su sangre hervía y las ganas de llorar eran enormes, tantas sensaciones transitando por todo él, que lo abrumaba.

Lo último que se escuchó fue algo caer al suelo.

**-Tch…-**

Ahora debía vendar su mano.

La noche anterior algo nuevo paso.

Eran las 3 de la mañana y las personas de la fiesta creían que podían seguir festejando a tales horas, la música seguía a tope por ende ellos seguían gritando.

Sam se había alejo pues buscaba encontrar algún resto de bocadillos o algo para beber que no fuera tóxico u lo drogara, no quería hacer eso hoy, solo buscaría, encontraría y se marcharía. Más sus planes tampoco salieron como quiso.

 **-¡Saam!-** saludo y alargó la “a” en su nombre, era obvio que el chico estaba borracho más Sam se giró y correspondió el saludo.

 **-Hey tuuu…-** habló animadamente con una sonrisa incómoda y Clyde lo mira risueño **-¿buscas algo?-**

**-Sí, algo que comer-**

Clyde sonrió anchamente, dentro de Sam algo vibró y le advirtió que tenía que huir.

**-Yo te buscare algo para que comas ¿está bien?-**

Qué lindo detalle, pensó ingenuo y sonrió con una mueca tranquila.

Él le dijo que no, varias veces y apuntó a que estaba ebria, que no lo haría, más ella le insistió, luego lloro y al final le pidió perdón por actuar de esa manera. Guy acaricio su mejilla suave y dio un suave beso de buenas noches, Claudia le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa pequeña y cayó inconsciente en la cama, Guy la cobijo para dejarla descansar.

Su cabeza dolía más no sabía si era por lo drogado que estaba o por la discusión tan fuerte que tuvo con Claudia, cuando ella estaba ebria solía tender a decir todo lo que guardaba y esta vez lo sorprendió.

Entre un llanto espantoso ella le confesó **-¡Pero te amo! Y contigo estar quiero –** Claudia segura que dijo todo bien al contrario había sonado un poco inentendible, Guy alzó una ceja y siguió negado. **– Te amo Guy, estoy tan conocí de enamorada y no pienso dejar en ti-** los ojos de Guy buscaron que ver en lugar del desastroso rostro de su amiga y rio con nervios.

**-Claudia yo no te amo ni menos tendré sexo con mi amiga-**

Claudia lloro y Guy la consoló, fue bombardeó con preguntas absurdas sobre “ _señales_ ” que Claudia había malinterpretado, sobre si Guy sentía algo por alguien más, uh también por qué no quería acostarse con ella si era ardiente, en esa Guy río y agradeció que fuera la última antes de que su amiga solo pudiera balbucear.

Beber era divertido, pero los efectos que te dejaba no lo eran y lo sabe con la adolescente que está a nada de entrar en un coma, jadea fastidiado y sabe que necesitará una píldora.

La habitación que el posesionó tenía la suerte de que había enfrente un baño, al intentar abrir el cerrojo noto el cerrojo así que tocó para comprobar si había alguien.

**-¿Alguien…ahí?-**

Un jadeo fue su respuesta.

**-Bien uh, lo tomare como un si-**

Después hubo un grito.

**-¡No! ¡Ayúdame!-**

Ahora necesitaría una caja de píldoras.

Sin perder ningún tiempo abrió el cerrojo gracias a un sujetador para el cabello que accidentalmente robo de Claudia, la puerta se abrió y la escena fue asquerosa como incomoda. Delante de él, la espalda de alguien que ya conocía bien y ahora conocía sus gemidos, que perturbador más sin embargo no reconoció el llanto desesperado que su conocido ocultaba.

 **-Clyde suéltalo-** exigió tomando del hombro al mencionado y empujándolo lejos, estaba lo suficiente ebrio como para que un empujón como ese lo mandara directo al piso.

La figura pequeña se escondía ahora tras sus palmas, temblaba y lloraba, tan asustado e indefenso que se veía, Guy busco una calma que no creía que tenía y le habló.

 **-Chico, Hey, Hey, todo está bien-** aseguró hincándose a la altura del inodoro donde la figura estaba sentada, Sam conocía esa voz y retiró sus palmas. Guy sabe que nunca olvidará la mirada llenar de horror que el Who llevaba marcada en su rostro, el chico también era un desastre como Claudia, cabello despeinado, lágrimas por doquier y temblaba tanto como lo haría un taladro, por instinto Sam se aferró en un abrazo inesperado.

 **-Hoy es el día de abrazar a Guy-** responde medio sarcástico y medio sorprendido, Sam se sonrojó y buscó alejarse pero el Knox no lo permitió, lo apretó un poco más cerca de él y el Who se permitió aferrarse a algo por primera vez. Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos cuando la calidez del abrazo lo envolvió y se rompió aún más cuando el chico punk acaricio sus mechones, su cara escondida en el collar de felpa cantalupo capturando el aroma del sujeto que lo salvó.

Estaba asustado y temblaba más Guy lo hacía sentir que no, que realmente todo estaba bien.

No quiso separarse de él.

No quería sentirse abandonado de nuevo.

Quería que se quedara.

No soportaría ser abandonado otra vez.

Al final, Guy le dio su chaqueta para cubrirse, olía a él, olía jodidamente delicioso y lo despreciado sacudiendo sus cabellos. La responsabilidad de Guy era Claudia, no el chico bajito.

La chaqueta que grande le quedaba, la apretó con fuerza y aspiro el aroma.

Guy ... jum

Sam piensa que es un nombre muy bonito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ou soy yo! Sorpresa, mh, no creí que actualiza tan rápido pero estoy ansioso de escribir más de este Au.  
> Duerman y coman, no sean yo, luego les dolerá la cabeza.  
> Besos y buenas noches.


	3. Cerámica y Carmín

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FineEeE aqui esta, si este Au no es de tu agrado ni mucho menos el contenido explícito ni el lenguaje inadecuado entonces no entres y alejate. Soy consciente y espero sean conscientes que este tipo de actitudes son inadecuadas y enfermas, son un tipo con tiempo libre mucha imaginación y un talento raro para retorcer cosas pero se que los personajes presentados están enfermos, So, disfruten su lectura.

Es lunes, son las ocho de la mañana y Guy ya quiere arrojarse del segundo piso de su propia casa. En su sábado no logro dormir por el hecho de que su amiga estaba lo suficiente intoxicada como para que salieran a la calle a dejarla en la noche y sin parecer sospechoso de un posible secuestro, así que Guy se mantuvo en la misma cama con los ojos abiertos toda la noche.

Fue domingo por la mañana que acompañó a Claudia a su casa, la chica aún parecía no recordar nada y eso era mejor, para los dos, no quería lidiar con sentimientos no correspondidos ni esos dramas tan grandes que hace esa mujer, al llegar a su casa en su cabeza pasó la idea de irse a tirar al sofá de su casa. **–Uh…cama…sillón-**

**-Guy-**

Con un pie en el primer escalón, Guy se giró y miró a sus padres expectantes en el sillón **《 trágame mundo》** deseo con drama sin embargo omitió caso omiso al llamado de sus padres. Sabe que será una mañana muy, muy, muy larga.

Mas Karen como Joe son comprensivos y orgullosos están del acto desinteresado de su hijo pero de todos modos eso no lo salvaba de su castigo por no avisarles que se quedaría en la casa del anfitrión. Se excusó fue que su móvil sin batería había quedado, pero Karen fue firme en que eso de todos modos no serviría para alivianar su castigo.

Sus labores comenzaron con una limpieza por toda la casa, lo segundo en la lista fue encargarse del césped creciente del jardín en todo su hogar, se encargaría de la cena y aun como si no fuera suficiente, tendría que ser tutor de su hermano Fred.

**《Pequeño bastardo ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser algebra?》**

Y ayudarle con la tarea del Knox cobalto hoy en la noche.

Ahora sumemos todo con una resaca golpeando su cabeza destruyendo tu mente siempre que puede.

 **-Fue un infierno-** musito solo en la cocina, las estrellas ya habían salido tomadas de la mano de la luna y el único despierto era Guy, quien fregaba los trastes sucios, al menos ya estaba a dos platos de acabar.

Su mente suele deambular mucho y perderse entre tantas cosas, hasta este momento se pregunta dos cosas: _¿Dónde quedó su chaqueta? E ¿Hizo el ensayo de Literatura?_ A lo que él mismo se respondió con un “ _No lo sé_ ” y un “ _No_ ” quiso abofetearse a él mismo, cuando los trastes estaban limpios ya, Guy suspiro cansado aun con un pendiente más que hacer. Era la una de la madrugada en punto, bien, se tardaría un par de horas, no mucho y dormiría lo que sobrara de tiempo.

Las personas suelen describir a Guy como un chico coqueto pero también bastante malhumorado, irresponsable y algunas veces fastidioso pero; de manera laboral Guy sobresalía, era conocido por tener dificultades para trabajar en equipo pues Guy es exigente, perfeccionista y puntual en todos sus trabajos, Guy exigía demasiado para trabajos grandes o pequeños pero por ello siempre eran los mejores.

Así que Guy no durmió, el primer borrador le dio náuseas y el segundo se encargaría de quemarlo en la chimenea más tarde, el tercero fue decente, con ese fue el trabajo el resto de la noche, hasta que dieron las siete de la mañana. Al baño entro para darse una ducha rápida sin embargo no contaba que el agua fría lo golpearía tan duro que un grito suyo despertó a más de uno en su casa **-¡Jodida agua!-** gritó nuevamente pero aun así dándose la ducha que su cuerpo pedía a gritos que tomara.

Desayuno pan tostado y avena, jugo de naranja y eso fue todo. Se despidió para marcharse, más no olvidemos que esta historia no es solo de uno sino de dos.

El domingo de Sam tampoco fue tan grato como quisiera, tenía un cuerpo en su sala de estar y no sabía de qué manera deshacerse de él. Tenía trabajo también y si quería faltar debía hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

 **-¡Por favor Susan! Esto es una emergencia, mamá acaba de desmayarse y necesito llevarla al hospital-** suplico tan desesperado estaría alguien en esa situación, su llanto sumó puntos a su actuación pues era desgarrador y volvió a suplicarle a la chica **–cubriré los turnos que tú quieras-** Susan era inteligente y había mentiras de Sam que ella no se tragaba, una de estas como por ejemplo pero cedió por la última propuesta, sonrió marcando las arrugas en sus pómulos y acepto.

 **-Maldita arpía estúpida-** escupió lleno de odio al colgar la llamada por el móvil, aventó su teléfono al sofá y en cuclillas miro la fría decoración en su suelo.

 **-Clyde, Clyde, incluso muerto eres un dolor en mi culo-** reclama Sam con mal genio, pensó en alguien que le debiera los suficientes favores como para que en contra de su voluntad lo ayudará a deshacerse de la materia que llenaba su piso a cada segundo de más gérmenes.

¿Quién le debía tanto?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- _Gluntz_ \- **bendito el nombre que fugó por sus labios, su postura se endereza y busca el móvil que hace unos momentos había arrojado, al parecer el impacto causó una grieta más en la pantalla táctil del viejo teléfono pero funcionaba de todos modos, marcó unos números y ya estaba en la línea **–Hola linda ¿recuerdas que me debes un favor?-.**

Ahora una guía básica para deshacerse de un cuerpo explicado y realizado por Sam I am, recuerden niños ¡No lo intenten en casa! Y si lo hacen que sea con la supervisión de un adulto ¡La seguridad ante todo! Bien, continuemos.

Lo primero es conseguir un sitio lo suficiente solo, asqueroso, mal oliente y que el gobierno de tu pueblo no preste atención, de eso se encargó Gluntz.

Conseguiremos cerámica, muy urgente y un paso importante.

Lo tercero es estar lo suficiente enfermo como para conseguir clorhídrico, si sabes estafar a cualquier bobo que en su mísera vida le han prestado atención puede, pueda, que te haga un descuento.

Saltamos de aquí con guantes y allá con una máscara luego giramos sobre más protección.

Ropa, accesorios fuera y si tienes suerte encontraras 200 burlacos, tarjetas de crédito, oh y también su móvil, sumergen, arrojan, se alejan y guardan silencio.

Fin del tutorial, suscríbanse y den me gusta al video.

Cigarrillos igual a humo, la habitación esté ventilada así que no hay de qué preocuparse, le ofrece un cigarrillo y él lo toma para después fumar en silencio por un prolongado tiempo.

**-¿Enserio usaste veneno para pulgarras?-**

La respiración que Sam había contenido escapa en una carcajada larga y Gluntz alza su ceja, luego Sam acepta **–Si, no tenía otra cosa-**

 **-Hombre echaste a perder un buen cereal-** bromea su compañera y ríen dando unas caladas más al cigarro.

**-Era un idiota-**

**-Se nota, déjame adivinar ¿te pregunto si tu madre era repostera?-**

**-Más o menos, pero fue peor-**

Gluntz ríe y después tose producto de haberse ahogado con el picante humo en su garganta, Sam solo la mira con una gran sonrisa burlona hasta que la chica se recupera.

 **-Gracias por ayudarme, pude haber muerto-** su ceño es fruncido y su tono es un sarcástico regaño, Sam solo le sonríe más amplio **–no lo harías, los compañeros de crimen no se abandonan-** Sam su mano presta y Gluntz su palma estrecha cerrando un nuevo pacto silencioso entre ambos. Grandes sonrisas inocentes formándose en ellos, aquella madrugada que se comería un nuevo secreto y se lo ocultaría ferozmente al frágil mundo.

Así ellos eran, de hecho y en similares situaciones ellos se conocieron. Un Who y un Knox de catorce y trece años de edad, en plena pubertad indefensos ante una sociedad que arrastraba a los inocentes para comerse su pureza y después aventarlos como bolsos viejos que nadie más quería utilizar. No mencionaremos el sitio solo la situación, hubo gritos que alarmaron a un Who curioso y una pelea por la vida de dos jóvenes comenzó, un grito de guerra muy escandaloso para llamar la atención de alguien…pero nadie vino a auxiliar, alguien cayó al suelo y más tarde alguien más había vuelto a manchar sus manos con pétalos carmín.

Silencioso como el espacio se mantuvo aquel callejón, lágrimas de estrellas que se estamparon contra el suelo y el pecado había sido sembrado. Desde entonces una alianza y su primer pacto silencioso fue sellado aquella noche.

 **-100 burlacos para esta bella dama y 100 burlacos para este apuesto caballero-** afirma juguetón Sam haciendo entrega de un dinero que no es suyo, sonríen y de la fábrica se marcharon. Pero Gluntz es igual o incluso más curiosa que el chico a su lado, así que pregunta.

**-¿Qué harás con el celular?-**

**-Necesito saber unas cosas y su celular tiene las respuestas, después lo aventare al muelle-**

Sam intentó una, dos y tres veces desbloquear el aparato pero sus intentos fallaron, el celular se bloqueó y ahora debía esperar 30 segundos **– maldita sea debí haberle preguntado su contraseña mientras se retorcía-**

**-Sam que asco, mejor hubieras preguntado antes de cogértelo-**

Sam balbucea unas palabras inentendibles y pensó ¿Qué clase de contraseña podía tener un idiota como ese?

**-¿Fecha de cumpleaños?-**

**-Nope-**

**-Uh… ¿color favorito?-**

Gluntz su mentón rasco y junto a Sam caminaban bastante pensativos, luego sugirió.

**-¿Qué tal su nombre?-**

**-No creo que sea tan idiota como pa-**

El móvil se había desbloqueado con la sugerencia de Gluntz.

**-Vaya que sí lo es-**

Su caminata los había dejado en la plaza del pueblo Copa Alta, miraron en busca de una banca cercana y tomaron asiento, ambos curiosos y ambos revisarían hasta el historial de Google del chico.

Gluntz sugirió que primero su galería, entraron al rollo de cámara encontrando un montón de fotos que pasaban en un desliz rápido. **–Wow, wow, ¡Regresa! –** Gluntz ordena a Sam, obedece regresando unas fotos atrás deteniéndose en una fotografía bastante artística de una Who, cabello ondulado como marrón y una ancha sonrisa **– es hermosa ¿no tendrá más?-**

Sobre la galería revisaron al derecho y al revés mas no encontraron ninguna otra foto de la misteriosa mujer, pero el detalle de que Sam se detenía en ciertas fotos de un Knox punk no pasara por alto al ojo de Gluntz, en otro momento preguntaría por el chico ese. Sam busco contactos, un número telefónico en especial y la manera de encontrarlo en otras redes, toda la información paso a su celular y fue suficiente de estar de fisgones en el celular de un muerto.

Bajo la pacífica luz nocturna, Sam reflexiono sobre todo lo que sucedió ayer.

El nombre que había olvidado lo encontró entre los contactos de Clyde, se llama _Guy Am I_ , formaba parte de una banda junto a la chica de la fiesta de ayer y tenía la gran suerte de que estudiaran ambos en el mismo plantel. Realizó el favor de lavar su chaqueta y eliminar las huellas que Clyde se encargó de esparcir en la manga del atuendo, en una de sus súplicas porque lo ayudará.

Sobre su cama Sam descansaba, tenía tanta suerte que al volverse a colocar la chaqueta está aún mantenía la leve colonia de Guy, abrazado en el delicioso pero adicto olor, delicioso aroma como el canto de una sirena. Sam estuvo con diferentes especies antes, muchos pero el cariño que vivió en esos tiempos no era comparado a como se sentía en estos momentos. Solo bastaron un par de dedos suaves bajo un pelaje naranja y suaves palabras para desestabilizarlo, un abrazo que se había sentido como una bienvenida a una especie de hogar y oh, su aroma, su maldito aroma que lo envolvió esa noche como lo hace en estos momentos, dulce, agrio, adicto, peligroso, más, el necesitaba más.

Guy consiguió su corazón con más que poco o nada y por alguien así, _Sam haría lo que sea._

Volvemos al plano actual, es lunes de nuevo y Sam como Guy vuelven al plantel, la diferencia de puntualidad es abismal puesto que Sam llega media hora antes. Sus suaves pies golpean el suelo recién encerado de la preparatoria Copa Alta, esperando con un vaso desechable con café frío a la llegada del chico lindo, sus grandes ojos buscan entre las pocas especies que se mezclan pero nadie como Guy, nunca de hecho.

Está ansioso, quiere verlo y hablar con él pero parece que el tiempo es cruel con él pues su llegada apenas fue hace cinco minutos pero se sentían como quince. Muerde su labio en señal nerviosa y presiona un poco más fuerte el vaso en su mano _¿y si no llega? ¿Qué pasa si Guy realmente no estudia aquí? Tal vez quiera alejarse de él… ¿pero por qué? ¡Ni siquiera se conocen!_ No aun pero Sam está seguro que cuando se conozcan más a fondo, Guy quedará encantado con él. Saldrán juntos tomados de la mano, tendrán citas bajo el hermoso sol y vivirán momentos ardientes pero íntimos en su departamento, será una maldita locura, será una historia tan hermosa de amor **.**

**-¡Sam!-**

Sus ojos parpadean y busca el responsable de su interrupción, frente a él está ella, con su cabello rubio como el sol probablemente teñido, un pelaje rosa pastel, sus pequeños pero delgados ojos lo ven con alegría y su sonrisa larga pero que muestra que sus mejillas son regordetas, con un atuendo sencillo basado en una blusa marino.

 **-Claudia, hola-** sonríen de manera agradable al otro Claudia es amiga de Guy así que Sam concluye que debe saber a qué hora exacta llegaba su chico **–Hey Clau ¿recuerdas al chico de la fiesta?-**

 **-¿Clyde?-** Shee no lo nota pero los dedos de Sam presionaron más fuerte en el desechable en sus manos aunque Sam le sonría tan natural como parece ser característico de él.

 **-No, no, el chico de la cresta-** corrige Sam y mira como la Who forma una gran “O” en sus labios al recordar, oh, recordó muchas cosas, debería buscar a Guy para volverse a disculpar, pero cae en cuenta en algo ¿Qué necesitaba el niño de su amigo?

 **-¿Guy? –** Sam asiente ensanchando su sonrisa **-¿Qué tienes que ver con él?-** interroga sin intenciones de sonar posesiva más falla en el intento, la mueca incómoda en Sam le advirtió que lo había asustado, oh hombre.

**-Lo siento, no quise sonar así so-**

**-Tranquila, te entiendo, es tu pareja y eso-** Sam miente tan dulce como la miel de las abejas y Claudia le cree, ella se sonrojó avergonzada de la conclusión que Sam sacó de su amistad con Guy ¿ _Ellos lucían como una pareja_? Fue la pregunta ilusa que se respondería más tarde.

 **-No, no, Guy y yo solo somos amigos-** Claudia aclara con bastante vergüenza y Sam no puede sonreír más falso porque no le es posible, para continuar atrayéndola Sam suelta un comentario más.

 **-Ustedes lucen como una pareja tierna-** compasivo, amoroso y tierno, así suena el pequeño Who todo el tiempo, pero la sangre dulce sabe a huevos rancios cuando el brillo de ilusión como de enamoramiento resalta en los ojos de Claudia. Ella pasa por alto la mirada oscurecida de su nueva adopción y con un tono acaramelado ella vuelve hablar **.**

**-¿Enserio crees eso?-**

**-Totalmente Claudia, vi como él te veía en la fiesta y yo no miro así a mis amigos-**

La esperanza vuelve en ella, la fe de que Guy le dé una segunda oportunidad suena tan maravillosa.

 **-Oh bueno, creo que tienes razón-** y como si Sam fuera un amigo confidente, ella suelta la lengua de más **– el sábado en la fiesta casi nos acostamos pero sé que no quiso porque estaba ebria-** luego ella rio, ríe tan risueña como avergonzada del recuerdo pero Sam no le presta atención, no le interesa cómo se siente y lo único que quiere hacer en estos momentos es tomar la piedra más cercana y aplast-

**-¡Clau!-**

El llamado interrumpe sus fantasías y aleja la vista del cielo, viendo ahora otra persona uniéndose a su conversación y ella pregunta **-¿Has visto a Guy?-** Claudia ríe por la coincidencia y dice.

**-Parece que todos buscamos a Guy hoy-**

Y el ciclo se repite, la conversación que apenas con Claudia se formaba fue derrumbada con la llegada de la chica de pelaje carmín, él se volvió un fantasma ante la presencia de ambas chicas para solo dedicarse a escucharlas parlotear.

**-Tendré una cita con Guy-**

Musita con gran emoción, Claudia dejó de sonreír y Sam giró a verla, Scarlett; el nombre de la chica se sintió repentinamente acosada por las miradas intensas de ambos. Ninguno de los dos enamorados de su cita habló u si quiera parpadeo, solo la veían en un sepulcral silencio esperando a que continuara, con miedo y presión encima de ella se rasco su nuca, fue un alivio celestial ver a Guy apenas pisando la entrada. **–Oh por los Yips ahí está Guy ¡adiós!-** las penetrantes miradas la siguieron para confirmar su declaración y en efecto, ahí estaba Guy con una apática mirada.

Dio un sorbo a su café bajo una mirada peligrosa mientras Claudia se limitó a acompañar a Sam en la entrada del plantel mientras ambos son espectadores de cómo la persona que más amaban, amar a alguien más…o así lo interpretaron ellos.

Guy nació con mal humor, o quién sabe, él cree que es así, tal vez es la etapa en la que está u su destino es vivir toda su vida con el ceño fruncido quién sabe o solamente que sea el hecho de no haber dormido dos días que esté más irritado que de costumbre. Distraído en su móvil el llego al instituto mirado con simpleza su galería, después escuchó pasos, pasos fuertes como si alguien corriera hacia él para taclearlo **《** **oh por amor a la gran mierda no ahora》** y gruño por lo bajo cuando los brazos familiares lo atraparon.

 **-¡Guy que alivio! Tus amigos son taan crepys-** chillo aunque le sonriera tranquila, Guy rio y no lo negó, él se juntaba con gorrones bastante extraños. Pero Scarlett picó su curiosidad así que pregunto.

**-¿Quién fue el idiota ahora –**

Su comentario la hizo reír, ella es hermosa como agradable y sin duda su pelaje carmín es encantador como suave lo cual hace resaltar sus grandes ojos tintados de esmeralda. Guy piensa que tal vez deberían tener más de una cita, quién sabe, tres sería lo mucho.

**-El chico raro, el pequeñito y Claudia ¡Me fulminaron con la mirada! Se nota que no les agrado la idea de nuestra cita _Bunny-_**

Guy frunció su ceño, odiaba los apodos, sin embargo dejó eso de lado y buscó en su cabeza a quien se refirió Scarlett al principio.

**-Uhh…-**

**-Pero Claudia, oh Claudia parecía que se me echaría encima –** Scarlett se mofa y rompió el abrazo de bienvenido ahora solo dejando sus brazos colgar de los hombros de su pareja.

Guy entendía porque, joder si las cosas se volverían así hubiera preferido pasar una noche de películas con Claudia en lugar de la estúpida fiesta.

**-Ignorala, está loca-.**

Fue una sencilla respuesta pero alimento el hambre curioso de Scarlett por otro lado estaba el chico tan pequeño como un insecto, era tierno cierto mas no atractivo **-¿Qué hay del otro chico¿ se veía menos molesto mh, tal vez serio-** describe ella recordando el momento de tensión anterior sin embargo Guy no tenía ni idea de a quién se refería.

 **-Ni puta idea de quien hables Scar-** contestó después de haber repasó toda su vida por sus ojos sin éxito de encontrar a alguien con las características que le dio su chica, Scarlett hizo un puchero en decepción pues ella sacó su propia conclusión; ex rencoroso de Guy o que hayan quedado en malas condiciones.

Más Sam no era nada, no era nadie para Guy ni para su linda cita pero este secreto queda enterrado en nosotros, Sam se volvería loco si se enterara de tal humillación, es bastante vengativo y tiende a reaccionar por ira que por coherencia.

 **-Solo ignora los celos de Claudia, está mal de la cabeza la pobre-** explica Guy sonriendo con burla con esperanza de que la chica que lo tenía atrapado lo dejara libre y en paz, la vio pensar por un momento, luego pasó la fase de “ _¡Tengo una idea_ ” para finalmente sonreír con malicia y coquetería.

 **-Bueno volvámosla loca –** susurró con picardía sobre sus labios y en ese instante Guy supo algo más sobre Scarlett, era posesiva y despiadada, con un hambre feroz de demostrar que él era suyo aunque sea por pocos momentos, marcará su territorio con un beso duro, violento y pasional, ni siquiera le permitió responder antes de cortar el beso más delicioso que había tenido.

Se sonrieron felices como peregrines recibiendo asilo en posada.

Pero la ignorancia resulta en dolor y ellos ignoraron completamente a los enamorados al fondo, las consecuencias del dolor es que deseamos cubrir siempre el mundo con él.

Miro el beso con un rostro indiferente aunque eso no significa que el dolor como la ira lo consumieron para solo dejar en cenizas su pobre corazón, el vaso que tan torturado había sido llego a su límite y exploto en su mano, lo salpicó a él y también a Claudia. Las gotas la sacaron de shock mirando con impresión al pequeño chico pero no pregunto nada y lo vio marcharse con total tranquilidad.

Las clases acaban sin Sam metidos en líos, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido cuando tu mente solo trabaja en planes, opciones o escenarios distintos, todo para resolver su pequeño problema.

Su problema tiene pelaje, carmín, muy bonito y brillante opino Sam, también tiene un hermoso cabello que no sobrepasa sus hombros, usa maquillaje ligero y de hecho, en estos momentos acaba de pasar justo en frente de él.

Bien, es hora de patear la pequeña piedra de su camino.

.

**.**

**.**

Suaves manos acariciando sus hombros, un aliento caliente golpeó sus orejas como un suspiro y la muerte le cantó unas palabras.

**-Hola linda-**

No podía ver pero sentir si, miedo y terror, alguien la tenía atada de pies como manos en una silla de madera. Lo más sensato que Scarlett pudo decir fue **-¿Por qué e-estoy aquí? -** una risita, larga e infantil fue su respuesta. **《¿Qué carajos se le hacía tan divertido? 》**

 **-¿Sabías que el cuerpo se vuelve más sensible si estás a ciegas?-** la frívola mano acaricia su antebrazo y escalofríos le recorren todo el cuerpo **-la vista es algo maravilloso, los ojos son muy hermosos-** Scarlett sin un sentido menos trata de predecir dónde está ahora su captor, unos golpes suaves en el piso y sabe que está detrás de ella.

 **-El olfato se vuelve más sensible, probablemente sabes que desayune-** la voz habla con burla y sopla sobre sus mejillas, café con avena **-sabrás que tu tacto se volverá mucho más sensible...-**

Un ruido la alertó, el canto del metal alzando de alguna mesa del mismo material, la filosa arma se arrastra por aquella mesa provocando un espantoso chillido, lágrimas de terror surgieron y su captor la consoló **-Ow linda, prometo que no dolerá-** pero Sam era alguien muy mentiroso.

Sus nervios golpearon su corazón y su estómago se retorcía de maneras inimaginables, filoso como largo puesto sobre su cuello y caminando a un ritmo lento, tortuoso, cruel. La sangre comienza a gotear sobre su muslo, ella lo escucha y el ritmo la está volviendo loca.

Los cortes en su pelaje son leves nada profundo pero duelen, demasiado y escuchar su propia piel sangrar hace que todo sea mucho peor, de manera valiente ella vuelve a preguntar lo que no le fue respondido. Fue un alivio sentir que el arma filosa ya no se resbalaba más.

Caminaron alrededor de ella, un trozo de carne y una manada de lobos, se sentía un trozo de carne lista para ser devorada pero un movimiento la hizo jadear de sorpresa. Supo que su captor era pequeño, posiblemente media casi lo mismo que su sobrino de ocho años, es pequeño con peso ligero y su cuerpo solo necesita sentarse en una sola pierna. Pudo intentar levantarla, mover su pierna agresivamente y lo intento, demonios ella lo intentó pero solo recibió una represalia.

El dolor la había golpeado en ese mismo muslo, las lágrimas cayeron y los gemidos de dolor era la única música en la habitación, el pequeño bastardo había enterrado el arma y su cuerpo suplicaba atención, lo escucho mofarse de ella, eso le causó frustración y aun mas odio; mientras ella se retorcía en su silla, él volvió a hablar con ese tono juguetón.

**-Esperaba que tu madre te enseñara que no está bien tomar lo que no es tuyo-**

Ella lloraba y era casi imposible responderle más un hilo de voz salió de su garganta, estaba confundida y no entendía lo que se refería **–no…sé de qué h-hablas-.**

Su pelaje se erizo, algo malo iba a pasar y ahora ella lo sabía, sus manos temblaron como una respuesta ante el miedo que se aproxima, ante el hecho de que el monstruo esta saliendo del armario. La tomaron por sus mejillas, un agarre violento, que descarga todo el odio que su captor le tenía y con un sucio lenguaje escupió su veneno **–Tomaste lo que es mío-** la voz fue grotesca, malvada y gruesa, digna de alguien que lleva el maldito infierno dentro. Sus labios dolían por estar tanto tiempo fruncidos y con cada segundo que pasaba el agarre se volvió más fuerte, más duro y más cruel, cara a cara frente a su captar y aun así no podía ver su cara, que tan malvado rostro tendría su verdugo. **–Mamá debió enseñarte más modales, ahora tendrás que aprender las consecuencias de tomar lo que no es tuyo-** musito la sentencia y como si fuera alguien más quien le habla, pues la voz había vuelto a ser socarrona como juguetona, como si para él todo fuera un maldito juego.

Scarlett llora bajo el manto del dolor, la confusión y la inminente avalancha de ansiedad que la está torturando. No sabe que ha hecho para merecer todo esto y parece que su captor no tiene intenciones de decirlo.

 **-Me gustan tus ojos…son muy hermosos-** habló nuevamente y soltó sus mejillas abruptamente, arden, lo escucho moverse sobre su muslo y estar de pie sobre ella **–pero los usaste mal hermosa, fijaste tus bellos en alguien que no debías-.**

Desconoció el suave tacto que ahora tenía, debía haber alguien más en la habitación pues ahora acariciaban sus pómulos como si de oro se tratara. La amenaza anterior había sido dicha con tanta dulzura en su voz que no podía ser el mismo ser, no podía, no podía simplemente.

**-Los conservare cuando te mate-.**

Hubo silencio, Scarlett solo escucha su aire salir con dificultad, sus jadeos cortantes y lo peor aún, no escuchaba, no veía, solo sentía a su captor ahí, sobre ella muy quieto. No respiraba, ni hablaba, solo estático.

Se sentía atada a su cama como aquellas noches de pesadillas, donde la gran luna malvada se posaba encima de ella dejándola inmóvil, sin escapatoria y sin poder siquiera gritar. Sentía que regresaba en el tiempo justamente cuando tenía ocho años y alguien malvado entró a su habitación.

Y grito, grito tan alto que a Sam había sacado de sus pensamientos, un brinco dio y se alejó de los castrantes gritos de la chica. **《Maldita perra loca》** fue su comentario para darle la espalda, debería acabar con ella y descargar el gigante globo lleno de estrés que palpitaba dentro de él. Pero algo en Sam lo hizo reír y lo aconsejo con un mejor plan. Scarlett grito a todo pulmón, hasta donde su garganta le permitió pues el cuchillo sobre su muslo fue sacado sin ningún tacto a Sam ella escuchó gritar -¡Alejense! ¡La cortaré si no la hacen!-

Scarlett escucho más gritos, una pelea, diferentes voces hablando y luchando entre sí, es cuando la esperanza llena su corazón… ¿podría haber sido que la encontraron? Y suspiro de alivio cuando una voz diferente y cálida le habló **–usted está a salvo, la soltaré-** hablo en armonía lo que dedujo que sería un policía, los amarres habían sido soltados de sus muñecas como tobillos, piernas.

_Es libre_

**-No me quitaría la venda si fuera tú-**

Escupió el corazón por la garganta y dejó de latir, sus ojos lloraron más ríos y sus piernas se volvieron gelatina, sus brazos ardían y su rostro estaba cansado de hacer muecas de horror, una vez más volvió a sentir el corazón volcado, nuevamente sintió su sangre correr nerviosa y otra vez había vuelto a llorar. Antes que ella pudiera quitarse la venda o correr había sido golpeado, en la nuca con algo de madera y por dios había dolido tanto, ahora su mundo a oscuras daba vueltas pero Scarlett aun tambaleando emprendió su caminata.

A ciegas piso el primer escalón sin embargo un golpe duro, seco y brutal fue dado un poco más arriba de sus talones. Cayó hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza por segunda vez, ahora se sentía mucho peor, ni siquiera podía entender si su captor reía o hablaba, solo escucha ruido.

Hubo un segundo golpe exactamente en el mismo lugar pero fue más fuerte, más violento, más cruel, un tercero más y su captor la dejo en paz.

Se arrastró por las escaleras con nula fe de salir viva pero que nadie mienta diciendo que no lo intento, lucharía para que los periódicos no se llenaran la boca de sucias mentiras de que hizo todo en sus manos para salvarse sus piernas eran inútiles ahora y solamente podía cargarlas junto a ella. 

Pero algo inesperado la golpeó, fue un golpe que la mareó pero ajustando su vista notó, la venda se había caído y podía ver la luz en la puerta abierta. Estaba cerca, podía saborear la libertad aunque supiera a metal, dos escalones más y saldría libre…ella podi-

Un batazo directo a la cabeza y su frente rebotó contra la madera de las escaleras. En su agonía nunca se preguntaba cuánto odio podría tener alguien para cometer algo tan atroz, le dio esperanza y ahora se la arrebata con duros golpes que la hacían sangrar más.

Nunca sabrá cuántas veces su rostro se estrelló contra las escaleras o cuanta sangre escupía con un nuevo golpe, solo sabía que escupía la suficiente para ahogarse con ella, no sabía bien ni tampoco olía bien, de hecho, nada estaba bien ahora.

Su agresor se detuvo, su respiración agitada era lo único que podía ahora ya escuchar y tuvo el descaro de burlarse nuevamente de ella **–esto es por haber puesto tu sucia boca en mi chico-** la verdad la atravesó como una luz celestial, entiendo él por qué de su tanto sufrir, lástima que el siguiente batazo fue lo suficiente fuerte y cruel para dejar su rostro estampado contra las escaleras.

_¿Murió por un chico?_

Y que ni siquiera habían salido juntos

La vida no pudo ser tan perra como lo fue con ella.

Lo vio alejarse, lo escucho reírse y pudo oler el inmundo olor de su sangre cubriendo las mejillas albinas del infante ante ella, le sonrió con amor y subió los últimos escalones que le faltaban a ella para escaparse.

Palpitante o tembloroso, líquido o espeso, ella no lo sabía y por eso llevo su mano sobre su cabeza, temblando tan horriblemente que dolía, ella volvió a gritar una vez más al sentir su propia masa machacada, como si ella fuera solo un trozo de carne. Su captor veía el escenario con gran satisfacción, el último grito de dolor u horror de su víctima era lo que quería oír, ver la esperanza fugarse de los ojos de la chica al ver como cerraba lentamente la puerta, deleitarse con el ruido que ella ejecutaba al ver como las sombras de la oscuridad la iban a consumir.

Frío pero a la vez ardiente, sus mejillas palpaban a la velocidad que lo haría palomitas en aceite, pop, pop, pop, luego ella rio por su propio pensamiento, estaba fatiga a más no poder y ya no quería saborear su propia sangre entre sus dientes rotos. Lloro pues sola nació y sola moriría, tal vez esa era la condenada que todos teníamos, fue su creyente pensamiento para no morir sintiéndose miserable. La oscuridad nunca se había sentido tan frío como lo es estos momentos y morir jamas se habia sentido tan cálido como lo es ahora, tal vez después de todo ella..Oh olvidenlo, ya murió, no queda más pensamientos existenciales sobre su lecho de muerte ni tampoco continuó con la tortura de tragarse su propio vino carmín cada que jadeaba por aire.

La habitación roja era la más segura que tenía como también la más abandonada, paredes reforzadas y mudas, cualquier grito, súplica, llanto o gemido nunca saldría de ellas. El mundo se comió una nueva víctima de la cual jamas sabran quien habra sido y que pudo ser. 

_De Scarlett nadie volvería a saber, jamás alguien la escuchó gritar y el único testigo era también el asesino._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sOooOoO HAHAH esta mierda me costo tanto aagh ¿conocen la frustración o eso del estanque mental'  
> Bien me paso en este capitulo, tenia todo menos las palabras adecuadas y oh dios, crisis y llorar, luego comer y tomar.  
> AdooOorO pensar en qué tipo de relación tendrían Gluntz con Sam asi que cumpli mi fantasia jejeje tranquilos que Gluntz será un personaje bastante secundario y poco relevante, a menos que quieran más protagonismo para ella.   
> OOooH dIOs HAHAHA vaya fue duro escribir esto, no estoy acostumbrado a narrar este tipo de contenido y ni siquiera se si lo bien.   
> De todos modos uUuhhh disfruten esta porqueria, me tomo mas de lo que pensé.  
> Si quieren hacer alguna corrección en todo esta porqueria haganlo sin dudar, siempre tengo los ojos en todos lados je


End file.
